dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry VS Percy
NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Hero of Wizards VS Hero of Gods A boy teleported into a town with a sudden crack. Huts lined the town, and it couldn't've been more peaceful. A few birds chirping here and there, but otherwise it was silent. The boy stepped into the leaves, making low crunching noises, until a light from nearby revealed his appearance. Jet-black hair, a black and red robe, round glasses, and a scar on his forehead with green eyes right underneath was Harry Potter. Harry stepped forward slowly, exiting the camp and entering a forest. Sneaking along, Harry finally came to a spot of fresh water and decided to sit down for a while. The issue? A giant serpent-like creature blew out of it. In an instant, Harry jumped backwards. "Petrificus Totalus!" The monster was instantly turned to stone and plunged back into the water. Harry scratched his head, but something else now burst from the water. More jet-black hair, an orange shirt, long pants and green eyes was Percy Jackson. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" "I'm Harry. Harry Potter. And you are?" "Don't play games with me, you're from a book." Harry laughed. "Are you sure, cause your face doesn't look like it." With a low grunt, Percy drew his sword Anaklusmos and got in battle position. HERE WE GO! "Rictusempra!" Percy was instantly knocked off focus by Harry's attack, but quickly encased himself in a ball of water to make up for it. "Flipendo!" The ball was unharmed. Harry waved his wand with a few more jinxes, but Percy's ball absorbed it all as the Son Of Poseidon launched it back at Harry. Harry was washed with water, but to Percy's surprise, had a shield around him. "What do you think this is, some sort of game?" "You wish..." came Harry's muttered reply. Percy ran at Harry, delivering a few more slashes. He had Potter backed up, and raised his sword to stab. It was too late for Percy to strike when Harry decided his move and teleported. With a crack, Harry reappeared behind Percy, jinxing him with Verdimillious to shock him in the back. Harry disappeared once more and slammed his boot into Percy's stomach. While this had little effect, it certainly did give Harry time to wave his wand once more in a Wingardium Leviosa, sending Percy flying into a tree. The Greek Demigod stood up, panting, as Harry dashed at him. Percy raised a water wall to block Harry's coming. Harry backed off, aiming his wand. "Well then, that's how it is... Glaciu-" Percy slid into Harry with a dropkick, and raised the water wall upwards to crash into him. Percy lifted Harry into the air and hurled him upwards, slashing him in time as he flew up. The wizard was knocked back, but not quite dead yet. "Sectumsempra!" Percy suddenly felt a gash cross his body. Spotting the blood leaking out, Percy groaned as he raised his sword once more, as well as pulling out a shield. "Flipendo!" Water quickly dashed to Percy's side and washed the Jinx away. "Verdmillious!" Percy raised his shield and stopped the green thunder. He then smirked. "So much for the so-called Harry Potter-OOMPH!" Sectumsemipro had landed a gash right through Percy's chest. Percy froze in the spot as Harry swung his wand at him another time. "Incendio!" Blue flames shot out and engulfed Percy from Harry's wand. Percy screamed as he was burnt to a crisp in the fire, until only his charred skeleton was left of him. DBX! Category:Pokemon Trainer Lion Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies